


Language!

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, another reason for steve's outburst, clint doesn't know when to stop, cos steve is not a prude, language cap, maybe he's done it on purpose tho, steve is being driven up the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Language!" Steve yells, desperation overwhelming him in tandem with his frantic heart beat. </p><p>Tony cackles.</p><p>Fuck. He's going to kill Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write Winterhawk pron instead!
> 
> Yet, I wrote this.
> 
> I blame it on the cold.
> 
> tumblr.

Steve has a private channel with Clint, so they can still keep in touch while listening to the team's chatter. Clint's been a real rock for him lately, one of the few friends he has. He's always listening to Steve's lengthy complains about the century, stays up at night with him. They've talked about everything and anything, from how to make cupcake frosting, to where's the best pizza place, to the fucking hurt that overwhelms Steve when he remembers everything that he's lost. But Clint's just there, without asking for anything in return. Steve can't believe sometimes that Clint's his friend, and has been trying to find something to do for Clint in return to express how grateful and lucky he feels.

While fighting, it's usually a pretty fun exchange between them. Clint's peculiar sense of humor is alleviating the seriousness of the missions, while still managing to keep Steve focused on what he needs to do, to keep him from getting lost in his own head.

Today though, Clint's pulling out all the nastiness he can think of. And by nastiness, Steve actually means pornographic descriptions of what Clint would do to Steve afterwards. It's nothing nasty in itself, but it's not something to talk about during a fight, as he ducks around trees and between bullets, trying to rescue a kidnapped scientist.

It's quite difficult to run with a hard on.

"Clint, come on," he whispers, and all he gets back is a hearty laugh.

Too bad Clint thinks of this as a joke. Steve shouldn't have taken that bet to see who caves first when faced with dirty talk. Maybe Steve could try asking him out after? What if he says no and then everything gets awkward?

A car runs past, and he jumps to the side to avoid the grenade coming at him. He scrambles to his feet before thumbing the ear piece to switch to the team line.

"Bad guys in a car heading west," he says, "they got Dr. Moore with them!"

"On it," comes from Natasha and it's doubled by Tony.

Steve rubs at his ass. He's landed on an unearthed tree root and it hit him pretty hard.

"Does that hurt, baby?" Clint snickers. "Don't worry, I'll run my tongue on it, then I'll grip your ass with both hands, I want you to have bruises from my fingers, not that stupid tree. Then, I'll push your cheeks apart, and thrust my tongue--"

"Fuck me two ways 'till Sunday," Tony mutters just then through the team channel over the sound of bullets hitting his suit.

"Language!" Steve yells, desperation overwhelming him in tandem with his frantic heart beat.

Tony cackles.

 _Fuck_. He's going to _kill_ Clint.

~

"You think it's funny?" Steve hisses.

He pushes at Clint's shoulder until Clint's back hits the wall of the empty conference room Steve's pulled him into on their way to the upper levels of the tower.

Clint raises his chin, smirks at him. "You give up then?"

"Hell, no!"

"Good," Clint grins. "Next part's gold, shame if you'd miss it."

Crap, this is not going where Steve's wanted it to go.

"I'd push my tongue in you," Clint continues, raising both hands between them, in a simulacrum of his earlier description of holding onto Steve's ass, "get you wet, but not too much. 'Cos I wanna make you remember my dick for days af--"

Steve's fist plants itself in the wall next to Clint's head. The plaster cracks and Clint startles. He's looking at Steve wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

Steve freezes. What the hell is he doing?

In front of him, Clint licks his lips and Steve wants to lick them, too. But he's too focused on them, that's why he hasn't seen Clint's hands move, until he feels them on his hard on. _Really hard_ hard on. A shaky breath leaves him, and it turns into a moan when Clint squeezes.

Steve closes his eyes, slumps forward to rest his forehead on Clint's shoulder.

"You win," he rasps.

"You want me?" comes back low and crackly.

"I'm sorry."

A beat, and Clint's hands scrabble to find the clasps holding Steve's suit together.

"Fuck," Clint breathes. "Fuck! Take me, take me now..."

And that's enough to push Steve into action. His fingers join Clint's as he unfastens his pants, and he moves to open Clint's as well.

Clint's breath is hot on his cheek and Steve finally dares open his eyes. He's met with an intensity that's drawing shivers out of him, and he thrusts forward, slides their cocks together. Clint bites his lower lip, then lets it slide away from his teeth all wet and glistening. Steve takes his mouth, too.

He doesn't last long, especially since Clint's calloused fingers wrap themselves around their shafts and he squeezes them together, moves deft fingers up and down heated flesh.

He doesn't last long, but Clint keeps kissing him even after their releases stain both of their suits, all the way through the tremors. It's long minutes before they break apart, and Steve leans with his forearms on the wall on either side of Clint's head. There's a guarded look on Clint's face, entirely too serious for how giddily happy Steve feels.

He smiles and Clint's face softens somewhat.

"Shower?" he offers.

Clint nods.

"Dinner?"

Clint's eyebrows raise almost hopefully.

"Then we continue in bed," Steve whispers and leans in to press a light kiss on Clint's lips.

It earns him a smile and another nod.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning," Steve says as they pull apart to get their pants back on.

Clint snorts. "That's not a good incentive, your cooking's awful."

Well, that's true.

"I can go for hours?" he offers.

Clint stills, hands on his belt, before looking up. "Lead the way," he says, and smacks at Steve's backside in retaliation to Steve's smirk.

"I remember you promising to put your tongue in my ass," Steve whispers as they pass a group of staff members in the hallway.

"Language," Clint laughs in his hand.

Steve wraps his arm around Clint's shoulders, and enjoys the warmth that spreads through him when Clint leans in.

~

It's completely worth it, putting up with Tony's "language" jabs, especially since Clint's cheeks actually turn pink if Steve talks dirty to him face to face.

~

"Good morning, sweetheart," Steve says when he opens his eyes to see Clint already awake, curled close next to him.

"Language," Clint whispers, trying to hide his face against the pillow.

And now Steve knows what makes Clint blush, full and red and wondrous. Steve kisses his cheek, pecks at his lips as well, starting a mental list of what other endearments to try on Clint. "I'll make coffee," he says, sliding out of bed.

"Your coffee sucks," Clint yells after him. "I want two mugs!"

"Coming, coming."

"Language!"

Steve laughs all through preparing their coffee.

Yeah, it's totally worth it.

~


End file.
